


Zosan Oneshots

by Bakugouishot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Female Roronoa Zoro, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Vinsmoke Sanji, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugouishot/pseuds/Bakugouishot
Summary: Just a bunch of different Zosan stories.Sanji is the bottom in all of these stories so don’t get ya hopes up for Bottom Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji wanted attention, he wanted it from Zoro, but the damned marimo was on his phone not paying any attention to him. Tsk aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend stupid marimo, give me attention. 

Then a idea came to Sanji, making him smirk, he started sliding closer to Zoro taking one of his hands from his phone and putting it in his. Zoro tried to pull his hand from Sanji but he kept it in his grip not letting go. 

"Cook, let go of my hand," Zoro said in a stern tone, Sanji pouted, "I just want attention, stupid marimo." 

Zoro pulled his hand away successfully this time going back to looking at his phone. Sanji only pouted harder but then another idea popped into his head, he slow reached his hand up Zoro's shirt and down into his pants. 

Zoro grabbed his hand again, "Cook, don't." He growled, making Sanji shiver. 

Sanji removed his hand from Zoro's and played with Zoro's belt, "Come on Zoro just give me a little attention," he purred. 

Zoro growled again and pinned Sanji to the bed, "If it attention you want, it's attention you'll get." He began attacking Sanji's neck with kisses, sucking lightly, "A-ah Zoro." Sanji moaned. 

Zoro lifted Sanji's shirt off of his head and licked and sucked all the way to his V-line. Sanji moaned loudly, "P-please Zoro don't tease me!" Zoro chuckled, "Well you did say you wanted attention,"He leaned to Sanji's ear, "So I'm gonna give you all of that attention you so desperately need." Sanji shivered at those words.

Zoro leans back down and continues his work on his lovers body, savoring every piece of him. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out his handcuffs and binds Sanji's hands above his head. 

Zoro then strips Sanji of all his clothes, staring at his masterpiece of a boyfriend, "Man you are way to sexy for your own good." Sanji blushes at Zoro's comment, "S-shut up and fuck me."

Zoro clicks his tongue, "Ah,ah, ah, I think I'm gonna take my sweet time with you, but I know you'll love it." He begins to kiss his neck again. 

About 6 minutes later Sanji still hasn't came yet and was getting very frustrated, "ZORO P-PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Sanji shouted, being denied of his almost 6th orgasm, pulling on his restraints. Zoro continued fingering Sanji with no sign of stopping, causing Sanji to moan, "AHHH P-please," he pauses, "D-daddy!" 

Zoro's breath hitches to that word, "Say that again shit cook." Sanji looks up at Zoro shyly, "Daddy," he breathes out. 

That pushes Zoro over the edge, he pulls his fingers out of Sanji and replaces that empty space with his cock. "AHHHH y-YES!" Sanji screams, pulling on the restraints again, "P-please Ah untie me!" 

Zoro looks Sanji, his face was ruined, drooling from his gaping mouth, tears pricked the sides of his eyes, face flushed with a bright red color. Zoro sword he could feel himself get harder, "How can I say no to a face like that." He says as he removes the cuffs from Sanji's wrists. 

Sanji immediately wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, kissing him deeply. Zoro thrust hard into Sanji making him scream, "AH ZORO!!" 

Zoro kept thrusting into his lover at a hard pace, putting his hand around Sanji's throat, causing him to moan louder. "Oh ah P-please ahhhhh faster!" 

Zoro complied to his boyfriends pleas and moves his hips at an animalistic pace. 

"AHHHHHH F-FUCK YES!!" Sanji was practically screaming, he was almost losing his voice. Zoro continued pounding into him with no sign of stopping. 

"Z-Zoro p-PLEASE touch m-meeeee!" He was able to only get that sentence out before he became a moaning mess again. Zoro smirked, "Where, here?" He started to play with Sanji's already erect nipples, causing the blonde man to try to move the green mans hands from his chest, but couldn't because he was to engulfed in pleaser. 

"N-no not AHHH t-there!" He said trembling. 

Zoro moves his hand down, placing it just inches about his lovers cock, "What about here?" He rubs only the tip, "Y-YES! Touch me there, please Zoro!" 

Zoro lets go, "Ah,ah, what's my actual name," he smirks, "DADDY!" Sanji yells. 

"Good boy" he says as he take Sanji's length into his hand and strokes it in time with his thrust. Sanji moans louder and louder with each thrust, "AHHH I-I'm g-gonna cum!" 

Zoro leans down to Sanji's ear, "Then cum for me." 

"A-AHHHHH!" The blonde man moans as he cums all over the sheets, Zoro following shortly after with a grunt, pulling out. Sanji was still shaking even after Zoro pulled out of him, collapsing on the bed with Zoro collapsing next to him. 

Zoro brushes Sanji's hair out of his face, "How was that for attention." 

Sanji giggles and cuddles Zoro, "That's all the attention I needed." They both fell asleep in each other's arms a short while later.


	2. Best Day Ever

It was about 10:00 in the morning and Sanji woke up to no Zoro, where is that stupid marimo, Sanji thought as he touched where his green haired boyfriend should be. 

The blonde man groaned and pulled himself out of bed to go make him and Zoro some breakfast. Yes he knew his boyfriend wasn't there but he decided Zoro would like to come home to the smell of bacon and eggs, so he got to work, making eggs, bacon and putting some bread in the toaster. 

Then right as the bread popped out Zoro walked through the door with a bag in his hand. 

Sanji immediately ran to him and gave him a hug, "Why did you leave me in the bed alone?" He said as he punched the green haired man's arm. 

Zoro rubbed his arm, "Well I have something special planned today, so I had to go and buy you something." Zoro said as he held up the target bag in his hand and handed it to Sanji, giving him a kiss on the forehead in the process, "Sorry for leaving you alone though, ya big baby." 

Sanji pouted and turned around, "I'm not a baby, but you need to eat before the food gets cold." 

Zoro chuckled and went to go sit at the table where the food was sitting, smacking Sanji's ass while on his way, making the blonde gasp at the harsh movement. 

While they ate Sanji decided to open the Target bag that Zoro handed him earlier, "Why did you buy me swimming trunks, I have a perfectly good pair in the dresser?" Sanji questioned. Zoro swallows the food that was in his mouth and answers, "As I said I have something special planned today and tomorrow may I add, so I got you a new pair because I wanted yours to match mine." Zoro finished. 

Sanji scoffed, "Well isn't that just soooo cute," he giggled, "What are we even doing today anyway?" 

Zoro put got up and put his plate in the sink, Sanji following behind, "That's a surprise," he turns around to face Sanji, hugging him, "But I know you'll love it." He purrs as he kisses Sanji. 

Sanji kisses back and they both head to the couch to watch some t.v before they leave. 

About 2 hours later Zoro and Sanji were dressed in their matching swim trunks and got in the car, Sanji of course trying to guess where they were headed. "Are we going to the beach?" Sanji questioned, "For the hundredth time curly-brow, no, just wait till we get there." 

Sanji crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm just trying to guess, stupid moss head." He then leaned his arm on the window and placed his head in his hand, drifting off to sleep.

"Cook,cook, curly-brow, wake up," Zoro lightly shook Sanji awake, "Hmm,what time it it?" 

Zoro chuckled, "It's only 12:20, but I want you to look where we are." Sanji rubs his eyes and look to where Zoro was pointing, he gasp, "My favorite water park!" He gets out of the car and hugs Zoro tightly. He hasn't been to this water park in years, he was so happy to be back again. 

Zoro hugs Sanji back and kisses him, "Yes, your favorite water park, now come on let's go ride on some of the rides." 

-Time skip- (sorry I'm to lazy to write the fun stuff) 

It has been an hour of riding Sanji's favorite rides at the park, eating ice cream and swimming and both men were beat, so they decided to take their leave. 

When they get settled into the car Sanji leans over to Zoro's seat and kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you for that Zoro, I had a lot of fun." Zoro chuckled, "Your welcome curly-brow, now get some sleep, we got a long way back home." Sanji nodded at Zoro's request and fell asleep on the window. 

About 45 minutes later they arrived home and Zoro had to carry Sanji inside, taking off his wet clothes and putting on something more comfortable. 

The next morning Sanji once again woke up to an empty bed, what is with that stupid moss and leaving me alone. He hopped out of bed and went to go find his moss head, he gave up when he couldn't find him anywhere around the house, god damnit moss-head why can't you just stay in one place. 

Sanji decided to go back to the room and watch t.v in bed, a few minutes later he heard the front door open and familiar footsteps came up the stairs.

Sanji perked up when the door handle turned and opened to reveal his green haired boyfriend, "Hey,curly sorry for leaving again I just had to check up on a few things." Zoro said as he laid back in bed with Sanji, cuddling with him. Sanji cuddled back and then a evil idea came to his mind, he climbed on top of Zoro and straddled his hips, running his hands down his torso. 

"What are you doing curly-brow," Zoro questioned, Sanji smirks, "You left me alone, twice may I add, so you gotta make it up to me." He purred. 

Zoro smirked and flipped Sanji over and pinned both his wrist down on the bed next to his head, "Fine, but I won't be so easy on you," he whispers in Sanji's ear making the blonde man shiver with excitement. "I didn't want you to go easy anyway." He purred. 

Then they get started.

After 2 rounds Zoro and Sanji fell asleep in each other's arms. Zoro woke up before Sanji and checked the time, oh no we're gonna be late, he thought, "Cook,curly,Sanji, wake up." He whisper-yelled while shaking Sanji. 

Sanji woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?" He questioned, "Its time for us to get dressed," Zoro answered. Sanji cocked his head to the side, "Why, are we going somewhere?" He asked, Zoro nodded, "I told you we were gonna do something fun today too, so get up lazy cook." 

They both headed to the shower and got in together, of course there was a lot of kissing, and they got out putting on formal clothes but not to formal. 

Zoro was downstairs before Sanji, waiting for him, "Cook! come on, we're gonna be late!" Zoro yelled for him. Sanji yelled back, "Gimme a second,jeez." Zoro rolled his eyes and sat on the couch waiting for his boyfriend. About 3 minutes later Sanji came down in a baby blue dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants that were very tight, to Zoro's liking of course, and black dress shoes.

Zoro walks up to Sanji wrapping a arm around his waist, dipping him, kissing him roughly, "You're so breathtaking," he whispered to Sanji. 

Sanji blushed hard, "I'm not even that dressed up," Zoro smirked, "Well you always have the same face,"he leaned down close to Sanji's face, "And it's breathtaking." He kisses him again, making Sanji blush like a madman. Sanji pushes him away, "Stop being cute and let's get going, stupid marimo." Sanji said blushing. 

Zoro nodded and lead Sanji to the car, they headed to the restaurant Zoro booked for them. It took years to get into this restaurant but Zoro booked it 2 years ago without Sanji knowing. You see he had a special plan today and he hoped Sanji wouldn't reject him. 

They pull up to the restaurant and when Sanji see's it he gasp, "You actually got us reservations, it takes like 2 years to get in here!" 

Zoro chuckled, "Well I got reservations exactly 2 years ago." 

They park the car and head inside to be met by a butler, "My name is Sebastian, I'll be your server tonight, my I ask your name?" He finished. Zoro nodded, "Ronoroa, Zoro Ronoroa." He said, Sebastian looked at the list of people, "Ah yes the 2 years wait, come on, follow me." 

They were seated by Sebastian and asked for the fanciest wine until they were ready to order. 

Sanji leaned closer to Zoro after Sebastian left after he served the drinks, "Ok Zoro what are you buttering me up for?" He questions. 

Zoro puts his arms up in defense, "I have no clue what you are talking about, now find something to order before he comes back." Sanji pouts and looks at his menu, Sebastian had came back and asked if they were ready to order and they were. Zoro ordered lobster with steamed clams and mussels, Sanji ordered Chicken Alfredo with a side of broccoli. 

After they ate they headed back to the car, "Hey cook, you wanna take a walk on the boardwalk?" 

Sanji nodded and they headed to the boardwalk that wasn't to far from the restaurant. They walked for a little before Zoro stopped Sanji and kissed him, "Cook can I ask you something?" Sanji nodded at his question. 

Zoro took Sanji's hands and kissed them both, "Well it's not really a question but look, Sanji you have made these 2 years of my life the best yet and I can't thank you enough for that," he pauses, "I love you, might of fact I'm in love with you and I don't wanna stop." He takes a small box out of his back pocket and gets in one knee. Sanji gasp and covers his mouth tearing up, "I was wondering, and now here comes the question, will you marry me and make me an even happier man?" 

Sanji wipes his tears and nods, "Yes,yes, yes! I will marry you, you idiot!" 

Zoro smiles and slides the ring on Sanji's finger, the blonde man then hurls himself at Zoro and hugs him tight, "I love you so much Zoro." Then kisses him roughly. 

Zoro breaks the kiss and leans his forehead in Sanji's , "I love you more, cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute or whatever


	3. Mine

There he goes again, Zoro thought, flirting with others just to make me jealous. 

Zoro was right, every time him and Sanji had an altercation Sanji would just playfully go and flirt with women or men. Of course it never went far since Sanji was so loyal to Zoro, but it still pissed him off. 

Today was different though, Zoro has had enough of Sanji's bull crap, he was gonna make Sanji pay. 

Sanji and him had a fight earlier about god knows what, so Sanji decided to go flirt with a man who owned a shop at the market they were at. Sanji keep swirling his finger in his hair, biting his lip, doing everything Zoro hated for him to do to another person. Zoro scowled and pushed off the wall he was leaning on and grabbed Sanji's wrist, pulling him close, "When we get home, I want you in the room first, got it?" Zoro growled making Sanji shiver and nod. 

Zoro let go of Sanji's wrist and walked back to the car waiting for Sanji to finish shopping. 

When Sanji returned to the car they didn't speak the entire ride home, but the air was thick with sexual tension, Sanji just couldn't wait to get out of the car. 

When they pulled into they driveway and parked Sanji immediately got out and got the groceries out, speeding towards the door, eager to get inside. Zoro chuckled at his husbands actions and walked as slow as possible to the door just to tease Sanji a bit. The cook sucked his teeth, "Any day now grass head." He said tapping his foot. 

Zoro ignored Sanji's insult but picked up the pace and unlocked the door, letting Sanji in first. As soon as Sanji put the groceries on the counter Zoro went to work, yanking Sanji by the wrist and pinning him against the wall, "I think it's about time I teach you who you really belong to," he kisses Sanji, "Maybe then you'll learn not to flirt with anyone besides me." He growls in Sanji's ear making the blonde whimper. Zoro began to kiss Sanji's neck and suck ever so lightly, torturing the cook with no mercy. 

"Z-zoro, please don't t- mhm" he was stopped by rough lips being thrown on his, "You do not speak unless I say so, you got it!" Zoro said. Sanji nodded and whimpered when the swordsman squeezed his ass. 

Zoro let go of Sanji, "Go upstairs and strip, but if you touch yourself while I'm not there," he leans to his ear, "I will punish you more than I'm going to now." 

Sanji nodded and headed upstairs to their shared bedroom and began to strip off every piece of his clothes, sitting on the bed right after. He wanted to touch himself but he couldn't, he didn't want Zoro to torture him more than he is now, so he waited for the green haired man to come upstairs. To his surprise Zoro came up only after 2 minutes with a box in his hand. 

Sanji wanted to ask about the box but he wasn't allowed to speak yet so he just stared in curiosity.

Zoro walked up to Sanji, setting the box down next to him and pushed him on the bed, admiring his masterpiece of a husband, "Damn can you get any more sexy?" He chuckled making Sanji blush. 

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, just hurry up yo-," he was stopped by a rough hand being latched onto his throat, it wasn't enough to make him stop breathing though but it was enough to turn him in even more, "Did I say you could speak yet curly?" Zoro questioned. Sanji shook his head no and whimpered at the sensation of Zoro's hand around his neck, did he mention that choking was one of his kinks? 

Zoro removed his hand from the cooks neck and pulled something out of the box, a blindfold and tied it around Sanji's eyes, "Can you see me cook?" He asked waving his hand in front of Sanji's face. The blonde shook his head and shifted in the bed, he wanted to see Zoro as he fucked him senseless but he guessed that was gonna have to wait another day. Sanji heard Zoro dig into the box again, it sounded metallic, like, handcuffs. Then at that moment Sanji's hands were cuffed behind his back and he was flipped onto his stomach. 

Zoro pulled another thing out off the box, a whip and slid it down Sanji's back, to his ass. 

The swordsman leaned to Sanji's ear, "I want you to count or I will start over you got it?" Sanji nodded and Zoro backed away. 

The cook braced for impact feeling the whip come down on his ass hard. He let out a moan, "O-one." He counted. They got through about eleven when Sanji had enough, "P-please Zoro that's enough." 

Zoro growled and harshly pulled Sanji's head back by his hair. "Oh, so you think you can tell me what to do now huh?" Sanji whimpered, "N-no I-" he was yanked again, "No what?" Zoro questioned. Sanji whimpered again, "N-no sir." Zoro let go of Sanji's hair and set the whip down pulling one last thing out of the box, a vibrator. He stuck it in Sanji's ass and put it all the way on high making Sanji choke out a moan, "AHHH Z-Zoro!" 

Zoro turned the vibrator off, "Ah,ah,ah that's not my name curly."

Sanji whined and wiggled his hips trying to get some kind of friction from the bed sheets, only to be stopped by Zoro and flipped over. 

Zoro uncuffed Sanji only to cuff him again to the bed frame. "Look at you trying to get pleasure from almost nothing, that's very naughty," he whispers in Sanji's ear, "And naughty boys get punished."

Zoro turns the vibrator on but on the lowest setting, teasing Sanji, "Ahh p-please Ah sir, turn it up!" 

Zoro chuckles, "You're getting off you this? Slutty cook." He turns it back to the highest setting again making Sanji moan loud, "AHHH f-FUCK!" 

Sanji was so close to his release when Zoro abruptly shut of the vibrator. The cook tugged on the cuffs in frustration, "No please turn it back on sir, please!" Zoro chuckled and removes the vibrator from Sanji's ass making him whine. 

"I'm not gonna let you get off to something like this, your gonna need something bigger." He growled. 

Zoro un-cuffs Sanji from the bed and takes the blind fold off only to have Sanji frantically kiss him, like he's been gone for years.

Zoro pushes Sanji off making him whine and flips him on his stomach, "Now I think I'll make you scream my name so much," he leans down and bites the cooks ear, "It's the only thing you'll remember." Sanji shivers at those words. 

Zoro lines himself up with Sanji's entrance and slams in hard, making Sanji scream. 

"Ahhh, Z-ZORO p-please slow d-dowwwn!" Sanji moans. 

Zoro ignores his husbands pleas and continues to slam in at a animalistic pace, "This is your punishment for flirting with anyone else but me cook!" He pauses to let out a groan, "So I ain't stopping for shit." 

Sanji moans louder and louder on each thrust, he knew that tomorrow he wouldn't be able to speak after all this screaming. He didn't mind though it felt so good he didn't care what was gonna happen to his voice. 

Sanji came close to his release and Zoro saw that and pulled out, "N-no Zoro please don't stop, I was so close." Sanji whines. 

Zoro chuckles and flips Sanji over on his back, "Beg for it cook." 

Sanji blushes all the way to his neck, not wanting to give up his pride for this, but he wanted Zoro so bad, he didn't want him to stop, but he couldn't just let Zoro win so he kept his mouth shut. 

Zoro shrugs, "Well if you don't wanna beg then your not getting anything else from me, consider this the rest of your punishment for being so bad." He purrs. 

Sanji whined, I want him, I want him, I want him, Sanji's little voice in his head kept whispering. 

Sanji decided to give up his pride and grabbed Zoro by the arm, "P-please Zoro," he pauses. Zoro cocks and eyebrow, "Please what, Sanji." He growls. 

Sanji shivers, "Please fuck me."

"As you wish" 

Zoro enters Sanji once again going at the same pace as before, making Sanji choke out a string of moans.

"a-Ahhh f-FUCK!" Sanji moans out when Zoro hits his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. Zoro watched the cooks body language when he did, "Oh, I must have found it." He purrs. 

Zoro angles himself to keep hitting that particular spot making Sanji arch his back and moan loudly, "AHHH f-Fuck yes, yes, yes, h-HARDER P-Please!" He moans, scratching Zoro's back with his blunt nails.

Zoro groans at the pleasuring pain in his back and puts his hand on Sanji's neck. "Who do you belong to Sanji?!" 

Sanji kept moaning but was able to get something out, "Y-YOU I only belong to you!" He moans.

Zoro's grip gets a little tighter, "What's my name?!" 

"ZORO, I only belong to you ZORO!" He screams getting closer to his release. Zoro smirks, "Good." He growls and thrust in at a hard pace making Sanji go over edge. 

"AHHH fuck," Sanji moans as he cums.

Zoro finishes right after letting his seed into Sanji, grunting when he pulled out. 

He collapsed next to Sanji and kisses him roughly, "Your mine shit cook, mine." Sanji smiles and snuggles up to Zoro falling asleep almost immediately. 

Let's just say Sanji never flirted with anyone else ever again.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is low key inspired by the Mr. and Mrs. Smith sex scene.

Sanji threw something else across the room, breaking it to pieces, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Zoro yelled. 

Sanji looked at him with anger in his eyes, "What wrong with me, what's wrong with you, coming home so late and you smell like a woman!" He screamed. 

Zoro sighed, "I told you already I was at a bar and lost track of time and some chick threw herself at me!" He paused, "But I didn't do anything back!" 

Sanji grabbed his collar, "Then why is her lipstick on your neck, riddle me that!" He yelled 

Zoro took Sanji's hand off of him, "She kissed my neck but I pushed her off at that point and told her I was married and she backed off okay!" He said. 

Sanji still looked angry, "If you were married why didn't you wear your band, you never take it off!" 

Zoro's eyes widened at that point and looked at his hand. 

Sanji scoffed, "I knew it, you don't love me, I bet you did sleep with that slut!" He threw another vase. 

Zoro looked back from his hand to Sanji, "I swear I had my band on earlier, I swear!" He yelled. 

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Yeah right you're lying, you don't love me, you never did in the first place, did you!" He yelled tears in his eyes. 

Zoro grabbed his shoulders, "Of course I love you, I would have never put on that ring if I didn't, I didn't sleep with that woman and I never would ever cheat on you," he lifts Sanji's chin to make his look at him, "I love you and only you, I will never leave you I promise." He pulls Sanji in for a hug. 

"I promise." He repeats. 

Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro for a tighter hug and looks up into his eyes. 

Zoro looked back and leaned down to kiss him and let go after a few seconds, still holding Sanji in his arms, "Let me show you how much I love you." 

Sanji's eyes widened he was still filled with anger but he quickly kissed Zoro with passion, so much passion he thought his lips would bruise. Zoro lifted Sanji by his thighs and the cook immediately wrapped his legs around his waist. 

The swordsman slams Sanji into the counter to make out a little more there, Sanji not caring about the pain in his back from being slammed down. 

Zoro swiftly takes off the cooks shirt and begins sucking down his chest making Sanji moan. 

Zoro lifts him from the counter and carries him through the hall, slamming him on the wall near their room, sliding off his husbands pants.

He takes his knee and grinds it on Sanji's crotch making him moan, "Ah~ fuck." 

Zoro smirks and drags Sanji into their room slamming him on the bed, "Your so fucking sexy, you know that?"

Sanji beats on his chest softly, tears still on his eyes, "I h-hate you, I hate you s-so much." 

Zoro smirked and caressed Sanji's cheek, "Yeah you hate me now, but I'm gonna show you how much I love you." He cooed.

Zoro leaned down to Sanji's chest and licked up one of his nipples causing Sanji to moan, Zoro smirks at that, "Always so sensitive, shitty cook." 

Sanji whined at that, "T-that's not true." 

The swordsman chuckled, "Yes you are, that's what I love most about you, how I can make you moan without any effort," he leans down to the cooks ear, "I know you love it too." He growls. 

Sanji whines at that, he can't deny when Zoro even does the slightest touches on him he enjoys it. 

He looks up at Zoro with shy eyes, "P-please." He whimpers. 

Zoro smirks, "Please what Sanji, you need to tell me what you want." He licks the other nipple making Sanji moan again. 

The swordsman begins to go lower and lower stopping at his husbands boxer waistband, "Come on baby, tell me." He says in a low seductive tone. Sanji whimpers and turns his head, "P-please I w-want you."

Zoro smirks again, "Well I'm right here unless you want something else?" He mocks. 

Sanji looks back up at Zoro with his brows furrowed, "Don't play with me." He says sternly. Zoro fakes his innocence, "I have no clue what you're talking about?" He lies. 

Sanji rolls his eyes but turns his head away, "P-please fuck me." He says quietly.

"As you wish." Zoro growls. 

The swordsman pulls down Sanji's boxers, licking a line up his shaft. "Ah- fuck," Sanji moans.

Zoro smirks and takes the whole thing into his mouth making Sanji grip onto his hair. "Ah, ah Z-Zoro."

Zoro hums in approval and sucks vigorously making Sanji drown in his name. Sanji said Zoro's name one last time before cumming in his mouth, "Ahhh f-fuck!" Sanji moans as he rides out his orgasm in Zoro's mouth.

Zoro lifts his head and wipes his mouth, "Well that was fast." He chuckled. 

Sanji looked away, "S-shut up." 

Zoro laughed and leaned down to the cooks ear, "Are you ready for something bigger?" He growled. Sanji shivered and nodded vigorously, the swordsman clicked his tongue, "Ah,ah, I need you to tell me, are you ready?" Zoro said in a low seductive tone. 

Sanji nodded again, "Y-yes." He says quietly. 

Zoro raises and eyebrow and smirks, "Huh what was that, I can't hear you." 

Sanji looks at him in frustration, "I said yes!" He yells, "Now get on with it dumb mari- Ahhhh!" His sentence was stoped short by Zoro slamming into him.

Sanji throws his head back, loving that he finally got what he wanted.

"Oh fuck yes!" He moans out as Zoro pounds into him, "P-please ahhh g-go ah faster!" He pleads. Zoro smirks and complies, snapping his hips back and forth at an animalistic pace. 

Sanji hides his face with his arm, trying to drown out any loud moans. 

Zoro saw that and immediately removes the cooks hands from his face, "Don't hide baby, let daddy see you." He growls. 

Sanji looks into Zoro's eyes, they were full of lust and want, but also love. At that moment he knew how much Zoro truly loved and needed him and he was a fool to ever think otherwise. 

Sanji's thoughts were intruded by a particularly hard thrust into his prostate, "AHHH Fuck Daddy!" He screams out. 

Zoro smiles, "Yeah, say it again, call me that again!" He demanded, hitting the same spot again with more force. Sanji's tongue immediately fell out of his mouth, eyes rolling back, "AHHHH YES! Daddy!" He screams. (Hehe ahegao face)

Zoro sees Sanji's face and could've sworn he felt himself get harder, "That's a good boy, now scream my name." He says as he thrust in harder. 

The cook could feel himself get closer as closer to release, "Ohhhhh Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!" He repeats, drowning in his husbands name. The swordsman smirks at his lovers pleasured state, damn he is way to sexy like this, he thinks. 

Seeing Sanji like that fuels something in Zoro, causing him to go faster and faster. 

The cooks eyes widen at the sudden speed, "A-AHH S-slow d-downnnnn, I'm g-gonna!" He moans out. Zoro doesn't listen though and goes faster and harder,"Ahhhhh!" Sanji moans out, cumming on his chest. 

Zoro follows right behind, letting out his seed with a grunt. 

He pulls out shortly after and collapses next to Sanji, "Wow, that was great." The swordsman states between breaths. 

Sanji turns to his side, facing Zoro, "I'm sorry." 

The green haired man looks at the blonde, "For what?" He ask. Sanji puts his hand on Zoro's chest, tracing his finger down his muscles, "For yelling at you, I should've never doubted you." He says. 

Zoro chuckles, "It's okay Sanji, honestly I should be the one apologizing, I came home late and on top of that I took off my wedding band." He lowers his head to meet his husbands gaze. 

He grabs the cooks waist and pulls him closer, "I love you and only you and that will never change."

Sanji smiles and snuggles into Zoro's chest, "I love you more." 

The swordsman smirks and cuddles back, closing his eyes, "You know we have to clean the glass up right?" 

Sanji groans, "Shut up."


	5. Not Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning!⚠️ This has a suicide trigger so watch out

Today is the day, the day Zoro comes home, or so Sanji thought. 

He was getting my the house ready for Zoro, he had just FaceTimed him a few weeks ago telling him how much he missed him and wanted him home. Today was that day. 

Zoro had been in the army for 3 years and Sanji has never had any physical contact with him and he definitely needed it. 

As he was cleaning he got a call from Nami, he immediately picked it up. 

"Hello sweet Nami-swan!" He said excitedly. 

Nami snorts from across the phone, "What got you so happy?" She questioned. Sanji giggled, "Well since you asked, Zoro will be coming home today and I'm so excited!" 

Nami laughed a little, "How do you know this?" 

Sanji put down the rag in his hand, "Well he told me about 4 weeks ago when we FaceTimed, although he hasn't called me in a while." He said as he tapped his chin. Nami giggles, "Well I'm happy that your happy." She says. 

The cook laughs a little, "So what did you call me for?" 

Nami shrugs, "I just wanted to check up on ya, you know? As a friend, but I do have to go now me and Vivi have plans." She said. 

Sanji smiles to himself, "Well you two enjoy, talk to you later." 

Nami smiles too, "Yeah see ya!" She says before she hangs up. Sanji puts his phone back down and continues his cleaning. 

After and hour of cleaning he finally sits on the couch and rest, turning on the T.V. 

The news was on so he decided to watch it

-Breaking News- 

"Two men die in military accident with a grenade, killing the both of them." 

"The bodies have not been identified yet, we'll come back with more information later after the break." 

Huh that's very unfortunate, Sanji thinks to himself, I hope those two are in a better place now. 

During the commercial he hears a knock on the door, "Zoro!" He yells out. He rushes to the door and opens it quickly, "Z-oro?" 

It wasn't Zoro but it was a man dressed in a military uniform, he lowers his hat and looks Sanji in the eye, "Are you Sanji Ronoroa?" He ask. Sanji nods his head and the man lowers his, "I'm very sorry to inform you that your husband has sadly passed away in an accident." 

Sanji couldn't believe his ears, H-huh, Zoro, dead, no way he's too strong he would never die. 

The man puts a hand on Sanji's shoulder, "He died trying to stop one of our solders killing themselves with a grenade, he died a honorable man." The solder backs away, "He also wanted me to give you a note, he told me to tell you how much he loves you and honers you." The man pauses, "He also said that he'll see you again soon one day so don't worry to much about him." He stops and lowers his head walking away leaving Sanji alone and scared. 

In the background the news comes back on

-Breaking News- 

"The two bodies have been identified as (redacted) and Zoro Ronoroa." 

Ronoroa tried to protect his comrade from killing himself with a grenade and died in the process when the grenade went off. 

We are saddened over this untimely death and our condolences go out to his family and friends. Including the family and friends of (redacted). 

Sanji closes the door and drops to his knees, "N-no" is what all he could say before he began to cry, "No,no, no, NO!" He yells, tears streaming down his face.

He sat down and hugged his knees, "We were supposed to be together forever, we were supposed to die together not apart!"He said between sobs. "We were supposed to have kids, we were supposed to watch them grow together!" He sobbed again. 

"Why did you leave me!" He yelled in sobs. 

Then he heard another knock at the door and he stood up to answer it, it was the crew. 

From Nami to Brook, everyone was there, "Sanji." Was all that Nami said before he started to break down crying again, "He's gone!" He cried. 

Nami pulled him in for a hug, everyone else joining, "I know Sanji it hurts, but I also know we can all get through this together." She said hugging him tighter to give him reassurance. 

He cried louder into her embrace, "Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!" He repeated. 

Nami and the others cried along with him, "I know Sanji, I know." She said through tears. 

-A few weeks later- 

Sanji was finally able to see Zoro again, but not in the way he hoped. 

He was in a dark green casket, dressed in a black suit and dark green shirt underneath. He looked like a prince but a dead one, Sanji was the last person to see Zoro before he closed the casket along with his sister Perona who was also devastated. 

He touched the top of the casket and went to go take his seat as the funeral went on. 

After the funeral Sanji never talked to anyone again, he distanced himself from them. He didn't want to be with anyone but Zoro right now, sure 3 years in the army was awful, but this, this was hell. He wanted nothing more but to have Zoro by his side again. 

Every morning he wanted to hear as his husband still snored away as he went to go make breakfast. But that was never going to happen again and Sanji, he was tired of it. 

He wanted to see Zoro again, to touch him, to embrace him. Thinking about him just drove him into madness, depression even. 

Then on this day Sanji knew enough was enough, he was gonna do it, he was going to end it all. 

He was going to end his suffering, he didn't deserve this and he definitely didn't want to live with it anymore. So he got writing, writing his note to the world and to his friends about how he just needed to go and be with Zoro once more. 

The note went  
Dear, Friends and Family 

I am solemnly sorry for my very abrupt departure form this world but I just couldn't bare it anymore without the love of my life beside me. He was my light and my dark, he was my one true love and today is the day I get to see him again. Don't worry my dear friends, while I'm gone I'll make sure to always think about you until you get here and I'll make sure to tell Zoro you said hello. 

Now my dear friends, this is my last goodbye. 

Signed, Sanji Vinsmoke 

Nami cried as she read the note, the police are outside, dragging Sanji's body away in a body bag. He had hung himself minutes after he wrote the note, but he wasn't found until hours. 

The crew once again had to bury another Nakama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this one


	6. Anniversary

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, man what should I get the shitty cook, Zoro thought, I don't wanna get him some sappy card and flowers I do that every year, ugh, why does being married have to be so hard! 

Then an idea popped into the swordsman's mind, aha! That shit cook has been asking for new knives all year, I'll get him the ones he's been looking at at the store! 

Zoro turns the car around and heads that way, remembering the directions very well since they go to that store all the time. 

A 15 minute drive later Zoro arrives at the store and immediately finds the knifes and grabs them, making sure they were perfect. He went up to the register not before grabbing some flowers too, for dramatic effect. 

He bought the items and headed home, huh, I wonder what Sanji got me? He thinks to himself as he drives. 

Zoro pulls into the driveway of his and Sanji's house and hops out with the flowers in his hand, knifes behind his back. He uses his hand with the flowers in and unlocks the door, closing it behind him with his foot. 

"Cook!" He calls out. 

Sanji pops his head from out of the laundry room, "Oh Zoro you're home!" He says walking up to him, giving him a hug. 

Sanji let's go and notices Zoro's hand behind his back. 

Sanji cocks and eyebrow, "Um Zoro what's that?" He ask and then notices the flowers too, aw are these for our anniversary, he thinks. 

The swordsman hands the cook the flowers and pulls the knifes form behind his back, making Sanji gasp. 

Zoro nervously smiles, "Happy anniversary cook!" He says. 

Sanji takes the knifes from him hand, "You remembered tha knifes I wanted," he says. Zoro nods and smiles, "Of course, I mean I would be a horrible husband not to remember." 

Sanji smiles and sets the knifes on the counter, walking up to Zoro and putting his arms around his shoulders, "Thank you Zoro." He says. 

Zoro nods, "You're welcome." He says before kissing Sanji deeply, letting go for air. 

Zoro pulls Sanji closer, "So what's my gift?" He ask. 

The cook giggles, "You get that later tonight, so be patient." He says, putting a finger to Zoro's lips when he tries to kiss him again. 

Zoro groans and puts his head on the cooks shoulder, "But why do I have to wait, you didn't." He whines. Sanji laughs, "Oh don't be a big baby, it's something very special so you need to wait." He says seductively.

Zoro lifts his head, "Oh? That sounds nice." He growls, leaning to Sanji's neck and kissing it. 

The cook shivers a little bit and makes Zoro lift up, "But you have to behave or you can't get it, you got it?" 

Zoro rolls his eyes but nods. 

Sanji smiles and puts his hands together, "Now how about I cook us some dinner!" He exclaims. Zoro nods again, "I haven't eaten all day, that would be nice." 

Sanji nods and rolls up his sleeves and goes to put in his apron, getting to work on the food. 

Zoro decided to wait by sitting on the couch and turning on the T.V, changing it to some cheesy SY-FI movie. 

20 minutes into the movie Sanji had finished dinner and Zoro and him sat down and ate. 

After dinner, Sanji washed the dishes and went upstairs to change for Zoro. He put on latex thigh high socks, black underwear and latex black cuffs and cuff links. 

"Zoro!" He called out.

Zoro hears that from downstairs and jogs up the stairs and opens the door, "Yeah what's- uuuup?" 

Zoro's jaw hangs low, Sanji looked so sexy right now. 

Sanji stand from the bed, "Since this is our anniversary and you were such a good boy and waited," he walks up to Zoro and pulls his collar to make him look at him, "Now you can have your present." He whispers. 

At that point Zoro lost all self control and picked the cook up and slammed him on the bed. 

He starts attacking Sanji's neck with kisses, marking his territory. Sanji whimpers at all the kisses being placed on his body, "Z-Zoro, that tickles," he says.

Zoro lifts his head from Sanji's body, "Does it tickle or feel good?" He growls.

Sanji nods, "It feels good." He whines.

Zoro smirked and went back to work on the cooks body, kissing and sucking everywhere on his chest, stomach, and neck. He left a significant amount of hickies in those spots and got to work near his cock.

Zoro licked Sanji's v-line and left some hickies there too, "Z-Zoro, stop teasing." Sanji whined. 

Zoro smirks, "But you look so cute squirming around like this." He teases.

Sanji turns his head to the side and let's put a loud moan when Zoro strokes him through his lace panties. "Ah~ Z-Zoro please." He begs. 

Zoro smirks again and lightly touches Sanji's sides, ghosting his fingers across his hips making the cook jerk and arch, "Please what?" He ask. Sanji looks Zoro in the eyes, "Don't play with me." He growls.

Zoro growls back and latches his hand around the shorter mans neck, "Who's the one in control here cook?" He sneers. 

Sanji whimpers, "Y-you are." 

Zoro let's go of the blonde mans neck, "That's what I thought." He says. 

Zoro leans back down and pulls the cook's panties down, lowering his mouth on Sanji's cock, sucking with vigor. 

The cook grips onto Zoro's green hair, "A-Ah~ fuck." He moans, "Fuck faster Zoro!" He pleads. 

Zoro complies to the plea and sucks faster and faster, making Sanji moan louder and louder. "Ahhh fuck yes!" He moans gripping harder on the swordsman's hair. "F-fuck I'm gonna-!" Before he could finish that sentence he cums in Zoro's mouth, riding out his orgasm in it. 

Zoro lifts his head from Sanji's cock and leans down to plant a rough kiss on his lips. 

Sanji wraps his arms around his husbands neck and deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Zoro's mouth, savoring every piece of him. 

Zoro groans into the kiss when Sanji rolls his hips upward into his crotch. He pushes Sanji off and holds him by his shoulders to the bed, "If you do that again, I'm not holding anything back." He growls. 

Sanji smirks and rolls his hips up again, "Do your worst." He teases. 

"You asked for it." Was all that Zoro said before he yanked off his pants, boxers, and shirt. He takes both of the cook's legs and lifts them to his chest, internally praising the cooks flexibility. 

He slowly pushes himself into Sanji causing him to frantically grab onto the sheets. 

Zoro fully sheaths himself into the shorter man, leaning down to his ear, "You ready?" He ask. Sanji nods, whimpering a little. 

Zoro chuckles, "Oh and I stand by my word," he whispers, "I'm not holding back." He says lowly. 

Before Sanji could protest a particularly hard thrust was thrown onto his prostate. Sanji threw his head back, "Ahhh, oh fuck!" He moaned out. 

Zoro smirked, I must have found it, he continues to abuse that place. 

Sanji's eyes widen and he scratches down Zoro's back, "Ahhhh YES, p-PLEASE HARDER!" He screams. 

Zoro complies and thrust in harder, "You like that?" He ask, groaning at Sanji's tight heat. 

Sanji wraps his arms around his husbands neck, pulling him down to make him kiss him, drowning out his moans. He throws his head back when another thrust hits his prostate, "Ohhhhhh." Sanji moans out.

Zoro grins and thrust in deeper and faster, Sanji's eyes rolled back at the pleasure. 

Zoro decided to switch positions, lifting one of Sanji's legs up and throwing it on his shoulder, fucking him sideways. 

Sanji has never been fucked this way but man did he love it, "Oh fuck, Zoro ahhh more!" He moans. 

Zoro grunts and thrust so fast it didn't even seem possible. Sanji grips on the sheets tight and throws his head back, "Fuuuuck, Ahh ahh ahh." Sanji has never felt this pleasured before, considering Zoro and him do this a lot. But this day was way different, well of course it was their anniversary but there was something else, something amazing. 

Sanji felt closer and closer to release and he used one of his arms to wrap around Zoro's neck, "Ohhhh Z-Zoro I'm g-gonna.-!" 

Before he could finish that he came all over the sheets, Zoro following behind. 

Zoro pulled out making Sanji whimper a little, he collapsed with his husband onto the bed. They both were breathing heavily, "Happy Anniversary curly." Zoro says as he cuddles his blonde husband. 

Sanji chuckles and strokes Zoro's hair, "Happy Anniversary, marimo~" he coos. 

They both fall asleep in each other's arms moments later, embraced in their shared love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a nose bleed writing this


End file.
